Forbidden
by Darkend KURAI
Summary: They know what they are doing is wrong, yet to them this is so right, why must they be so different? Rated T for slight hints  and I'm being cautious


_I hope you guys enjoy!_

_**Discalimer:** I don't own Bleach!(as much as we all want to) If I did Grimmy and Ichi would be together by now!_

**Forbidden**

Ichigo lay asleep enveloped by another hot body that protectively held him in an embrace, the man sighed as he looked at the digital clock on Ichigo's desk. Why did this have to be so wrong? Why did they have to be enemies? Everything seemed to be against them, they had to keep up an act of hatred towards one another every time they battled, they had to hide the hurt in their eyes. It pained them both and there was nothing they could do about it, not without death as a sentence to both the Espada and the Visored.

2:30 am

The blue haired Espada slowly and reluctantly removed the arm that hugged the red-head, and began to get up trying not to disturb Ichigo as he did, the Espada grabbed his clothes that lay scattered across the bedroom from earlier event that evening, no-one was at home that weekend, it was simply pure luck that Ichigo's family had gone away, yet it was convenient for the two forbidden lovers.

once he had gotten into his clothes again, he began to walk over to the window, but before doing so, he leaned over the sleeping red-head, stroking his hair softly and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. The blue haired male stood for a few moments not moving at the window,but he really wished he had left sooner, he heard a light groan and shifting of the bed sheets as the teen who lay in them stirred and now faced the Espada, Ichigo's arm weakly searched the bed looking for his lover, and a pained expression, it was hard for the Espada to watch his strawberries distress. He glanced over at the clock once again.

2:37 am

He really needed to leave now, he opened Ichigo's window to make his exit, one foot stepped up onto the ledge to go for his leave only to hear another painful groan of his name, making him pause, it sounded more awake than the last time causing him to turn his head to look at the red-head. Ichigo's expression was pleading, his chocolate eyes staring into the beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Grimmjow, please don't leave me again" Ichigo was pleading and sounded as though he was about to cry, but he new this battle was already lost, Grimmjow need to go back to Huaco Mundo to prevent any more suspicion than there already was, he didn't want the kid to die, he loved him to much, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was the utter truth, and yet neither of them have said those words to each other, both fearing the other would deny the other s feelings', but Grimmjow had to much pride to say anything that would make him sound like a love sick puppy.

Grimmjow approached Ichigo and stroked his hair softly again, the teen holding the hand that stroked him affectionately not wanting to let it go, Ichigo began to plead once more, only to be told what he already knew:

"I'm sorry Ichi, I gotta go and you know that." The blue haired male gave a soft smile, before going over to the window once again to finally head back to his boring, empty room at Las Noches, where it felt so cold and alone without his Ichi there with him, he now sat on the window ready to leave and went to leave for what he hoped would be the very last time, only for his leave to be interrupted once again by the young Visored's voice, but this time he didn't have a pleading tone, but the tone he normally would hear, the tone that was harsh and demanding, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at his tone, thinking of all the times he's used it in a sexual situation.

" Whether you like it or not Grimmjow, I love you." The bluenette's smirk changed to a smile at the words he had only imagined Ichigo would say.

" I know. As I you." And with those final exchange of words Grimmjow had departed, leaving the red-head by himself yet again, to ponder on when he would next surprise him with his arrival, and to image what they would do... You didn't really think it was all sex... Did you?

_Darkend_

_Hey guys, it's been a while since I uploaded something and this was a random late night idea, that came from other insperation's that it's to late to remember XD I'm sorry if some of it makes no sence, it was written really late! Please no flames, although I don't mind constructive critasism... urg I can't spell! speak to you guys soon! ^-^_


End file.
